Right Man
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Here she stands, hand in hand, with the love of her life; the right man. One-shot. Secretive Pairing


This idea came to me a couple of days ago and I immediately fell in love with writing it. It didn't take me long to write, and surprisingly it's not that long in general. It's one of the shortest one-shots I have written, and I don't want to add any more to it. It was sweet and simple in my mind.

**Inspiration: "**The Right Man" by Christina Aguilera and "This I Swear" by Nick Lachey. I'm not a fan of Nick Lachey but this song seemed to fit. Lyrics from his song are actually italicized in this story, and is supposed to be the song playing in the background.

The pairing in this is a little secretive. I left clues for people to guess who they believe the couple is. I'm looking forward to see if I did a good job, because I did have a couple in mind when writing it.

Enjoy!

**--**

**Right Man  
**By BabyGurl278

--

An endless breath escaped her lips releasing the tension, and jitters flowing throughout her body. Her heartbeat was consistent, expeditious than usual, but normal for the situation she faced. She slightly licked her lips feeling the thin layer of cerise lipstick against the tip of her tongue.

She shifted briefly, moving her body slightly to get the sensation flowing back in her legs. Her body felt ponderous under the enchanted white grown. The heels upon her feet soon began to throb for she wasn't quite use to this formal custom.

Nevertheless, she enjoyed herself admiring the beauty that was present. She twisted her head to the side able to catch a glimpse of her out of portion reflection in the large handcrafted vase in the corner. The sleeveless wedding dress, with a few ruffles on the side, fell to the floor dragging out behind her. A veil sat upon her face, attached to her blonde hair pulled up perfectly in an origami bun with curly strands loose in the front.

"This is it."

"You ready?"

Her bridesmaids smiled ecstatically wrapping their arms around the groomsmens. Her fingers around the bouquet tightened the moment the music emitted into the air. The maid of honor and best man stepped into the aisle beginning the celebration. She took a long, and deep breath feeling her emotions beginning to overload.

_You're there by my side  
__In every way_

Thinking back to the day that started it all, somewhat, helped calm her nerves. The very first day they laid eyes upon each other created an interesting spark. She was not one to fall into love first, but instead of pushing the feeling away she welcomed it with open arms. She fell in love with his charm, and sincerity. His personality, and his appearance. From the simplest strand of his hair down to his affectionate azure eyes; she knew he was the one.

_I give you my life  
__Would not think twice_

The proposal came so unexpected. The day was beautiful, very much like today, and she remembered sitting down by the water enjoying the view of the ocean. A book sat in her hands, flip-flops on her feet, and sunglasses resting on her head. He came from behind, exchanging a few words before he was down on one knee. When the question had finally escaped his lips casually her heart soared into the heavens above.

'_Will you marry me?' _

Many tears of happiness flooded from her eyes before she had a chance to embrace him with the quickest reply. The many years of dating had finally came to a 'happily ever after' closure as they entered the next and final stage of their relationship.

_You're love is all I need  
__Believe me_

Now, as she walked down the aisle, the same tears returned rolling down her cheeks ever so gently. Even hidden behind the veil, he knew. He saw her, and she saw him with the same tears of contentment upon his face.

_And I will love you till forever  
__Until death do us part we will be together_

All eyes were upon her, and her smile was as strong as ever. She paced herself alone with no hand to help guide her. She understood that nothing could change the past. There was no way to regain the losses in her life, but what she was gaining was a future, and a husband. Soon they would have each other, for her groom was also a lone survivor.

_So take my hand and told on tight  
__And we'll get there  
__This I swear _

And she reached the alter without a moment too soon grabbing his hand and holding it close to her side. The serene ballad had stopped, and words from the preacher soon lifted into the chapel as she took the time to think realizing this was truly her day, and her moment to cherish.

She came into this chapel with hopes of completing herself by finally marrying her significant other, the right man. Now she was soon to walk out married connecting her life to the man she fell in love with.

The man whom she stood by, hand in hand, ready to live the rest of their lives together until death do them part.

--

_**Author's Notes:**_

I hope I did a good job. It's something different for the readers and fans. I apologize for the repetitive use of pronouns. I wanted to keep the couple a secret, and tried to limit my use of them. Again, I'm sorry about the length.

I'm sorry for my mistakes, if you spot any please don't be afraid to let me know.

Until Next Time!


End file.
